


Do’s and Don’ts

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven knows what he can and can’t do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do’s and Don’ts

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at first person (Steven’s perspective). Feedback is always welcome!

I can press the pads of my fingertips to his hips, turning the skin white like the new kit he adorns.  
I can't curl my fingertips in because explaining to your wife how you have marks in rather intimate places is not as easy as one would think.

I can drag my kiss swollen lips over the pulse point of his throat, nipping at the taught skin with any evidence fading after a long shower.  
I can't press my teeth in against his neck because a cold spoon is one of the most stupid suggestions one could make when trying to remove a hickey.

I can destroy any semblance of neatness by grabbing fistfuls of the sheets, dragging my uneven nails over the soon to be wrinkled surface.  
I can't rake my nails down his toned torso from ribs to hips because he doesn't have any cats or unruly pets to blame the scrapes on.

I can silently confess, in the dark of an all too generic five star suite, everything I think and feel toward him.  
I can't say out loud "I love you and I miss you" because then there's solid proof.  


**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
